<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Einsamkeit by Arvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308659">Einsamkeit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi'>Arvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Awareness Week 2020 - Karl May [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karl May - Works, Winnetou - Karl May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Gen, asexuality awareness week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Einer von zwei One-Shots zur Ace Week 2020 - ein aroace Old Shatterhand denkt über sein Leben nach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Old Shatterhand &amp; Winnetou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Awareness Week 2020 - Karl May [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Einsamkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die etwas pessimistischere Option, ohne Community wie wir sie heute haben. Geschrieben, als ich selbst mich etwas einsam gefühlt habe. Ich empfehle, auch den zweiten One-Shot in der Serie zu lesen, denn aroace zu sein bedeutet eben nicht, dass man sein Leben lang einsam oder unglücklich bleiben wird, auch, wenn es sich manchmal so anfühlen mag. Meine Einstellung hat sich verändert, seitdem ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, aber ich möchte sie trotzdem zur Asexuality Awareness Week teilen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Einsamkeit</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lange hatte es gedauert, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er anders war. Seine Freunde hatten selten über solche Themen geredet, in seiner Jugend, in dem konservativen, sächsischen Dorf. Nur ab und zu hörte man den Klatsch und Tratsch, welches Mädel mit wem im Heu erwischt wurde. Karl hatte nie verstanden, warum sie den Skandal riskierten, die Schwangerschaft. Es war doch viel einfacher, die Hosen anzubehalten, nicht das Kleid aufzuschnüren. Ganz davon abgesehen, ein Haufen Heu konnte kaum bequem sein. Warum also nicht bis zur Ehe warten?</p>
<p>Erst im Westen, unter Indianern, war ihm aufgefallen, dass vielleicht nicht alle anderen ihre Geschichten übertrieben oder nur die Ausnahmefälle weitererzählt wurden. Erst da, in dieser offeneren Gesellschaft hatte er die Idee gehabt, dass vielleicht er derjenige war, der anders war, seltsam, krank?</p>
<p>Denn auch wenn Winnetou und er oft genug die Abende zusammen verbrachten, die Gegenwart des anderen genossen, es gab auch Abende in der Gemeinschaft, am Feuer. Oder Nächte in rauen Tavernen, wo betrunkene Männer wenig Scham hatten, die Vorzüge der Mägde und Damen des Dorfes zu debattieren. Karl hatte selten eine Meinung, denn was für eine Beschreibung war "attraktiv"? Natürlich, Karl war nicht blind, er konnte eine hübsche, eine schöne Frau erkennen, wenn er eine sah. Doch langsam begann er zu verstehen, dass es da einen Unterschied gab.</p>
<p>Karl begann auch, sich zu fragen, warum er so anders war. War er vielleicht homosexuell? Aber es verlangte ihn ebenso wenig danach, einen Mann zu berühren, ihm so nah zu sein, wie einer Frau. Das konnte es also eigentlich nicht sein. Was sonst? Wie konnte ein Mensch einfach keinen Wunsch nach Fortpflanzung haben? Es würde kommen, wenn er eine Frau liebte und sie heiratete, da war er sich sicher.</p>
<p>Doch er hatte nie einen Wunsch verspürt, zu heiraten. Nie hatte eine Frau sein Herz höher schlagen lassen, nie hatte er gestottert und kaum ein klares Wort herausbekommen, wie es so vielen seiner Bekannten ging. Es gab Frauen, die er gerne mochte, mit denen er sich sogar ein Leben vorstellen konnte, aber das war stets in einer wagen Zukunft, noch weit entfernt. Mit Nscho-tschi, sicherlich sein größter Fehler, er hatte gedacht, er könne sich in sie verlieben, wenn er sich Zeit ließ. Schließlich war sie wunderschön, intelligent, stets hilfsbereit und freundlich, sie hatte Talent mit der Nadel und konnte auch Spaß haben mit ihrem Bruder. Er hatte sie nicht abgewiesen, denn er dachte, dass das vielleicht Liebe sei, oder zumindest hätte werden können. Dann war sie gestorben, ermordet, und er trauerte um sie, aber nicht mehr, vermutlich weniger, als er um Sam getrauert hätte.</p>
<p>Wie anders war es mit Winnetou? Karl – Scharlih für seinen Blutsbruder – hatte lange gedacht, dass vielleicht, vielleicht er nicht alleine war. Winnetou zeigte ebenfalls so wenig Interesse an Romanze und dem sanfteren Geschlecht. Er schaute ebenso wie Karl selten zweimal eine Frau an, obwohl diese sich oft genug an den gut aussehenden Indianerhäuptling warfen. Es war eine Hoffnung, an die er sich klammerte, nicht alleine zu sein. Dann hörte er die Geschichte Ribannahs, auch Winnetou hatte geliebt. Seine große Liebe hatte einen anderen gewählt. Und ein Teil Karls war froh. Denn Winnetou war alleine, ebenso wie Karl, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Sie konnten zusammen alt werden, Karl würde nicht alleine oder in einer lieblosen, gezwungenen Ehe sterben müssen.</p>
<p>In den nächsten Jahren verließ sich Karl immer mehr auf diese eine Freundschaft. Er hörte auf, nach Romanze zu suchen, musste nicht mehr hoffen, sie zu finden. Er hatte Winnetou, der ihn verstand, ihn akzeptierte. Eine Freundschaft, die sein ganzes Leben bestimmte. Es war genug, mehr als genug. Zum ersten Mal hatte er jemanden, der nicht innerhalb von Momenten einen Freund für eine Frau ignorierte. Winnetou war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben, und umgekehrt ebenso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und dann war er tot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nach Winnetous Tod war Karl wieder alleine. Er konnte es im Westen nicht mehr aushalten, nachdem Santer endlich besiegt war, nachdem Winnetous Testament verloren war. Alle seine Hoffnungen, seine Träume für ein Leben mit seinem besten Freund, seinem Blutsbruder, waren innerhalb weniger Stunden zerstört worden.</p>
<p>Also kehrte er nach Deutschland zurück, zurück zu der konservativen Gesellschaft, zurück zu den Masken. Er fand ein nettes Mädchen und heiratete sie, wie es erwartet war. Er spielte allen eine Rolle vor. Er hielt sich an die Pläne, die er in Büchern las oder von Freunden gehört hatte. Die Ehe war keine glückliche, aber sie konnten so leben. Für eine gewisse Zeit.</p>
<p>Nein, nach Winnetous Tod fand Karl nur noch Glück in seinen Büchern. Er schrieb ihre Abenteuer auf, und in dem Geruch von Tinte und Papier war er seinem Freund wieder näher, war nicht so einsam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>